Hasta mi final
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Kaoru, al fin, es la señora Himura. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sus sueños se iban a ser realidad, la declaración de Kenshin, su proposición, la boda... el embarazo. [Kaoru/Kenshin][LEMON] CAPÍTULO 3: MALESTARES
1. La boda

**Hasta mi final**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Capítulo I: La boda**

Arrodillada en el suelo cerró los ojos mientras la brocha acariciaba su rostro para empolvorearla de blanco.

Una de las chicas peinaba sus largos cabellos y los recogía en un conseguido moño. En cada extremo del recogido le habían colocado dos adornos dorados que resaltaban entre su pelo negro.

Hoy era el día más importante de su vida, y mientras sus amigas la arreglaban y hablaban entre ellas sin dejar de reír, ella estaba callada hecha un mar de nervios. Había deseado este día desde que fue consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin, y aunque reconocía que varias veces había soñado con ese momento, jamás lo había imaginado tan perfecto.

Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho golpeándolo con fuerza y aveces debía coger aire y soltarlo despacio para calmarse.

Entre sus dedos tenía una pequeña cadena de plata que había pertenecido a su madre y jugaba con ella. Recordaba el momento en que su padre se la entregó, estaba segura que les hubiera gustado que la llevase en aquel momento tan especial de su vida. Y también era una forma de tenerlos cerca en ese día.

Desde que Kenshin le pidiera matrimonio no había dejado de pensar en su padre. ¿Qué le habría parecido Kenshin?. Seguro que le gustaría, un hombre bueno y generoso que había luchado por traer la paz a Japón. La protegía, cuidaba de ella y la amaba de la manera más pura.

Apartir de la batalla de Shishio, la actitud de Kenshin cambió respecto a ella, se mostraba más cercano y atento, y sintió como su relación se estrechaba y dejaba de ser la de simples amigos a convertirse en algo más. Lo había pillado varias veces mirándola en silencio, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tener un leve roce con ella o simplemente, alargaba los momentos en los que estaban a solas. Y luego llegó Enishi, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el pasado de Kenshin escondía algo tan doloroso como la muerte de su esposa, es más, jamás hubiera pensado que Kenshin hubiera estado casado alguna vez, y sintió celos. Celos de una mujer que ya no existía y que había tenido una vida llena de dolor y amargura, y que justamente cuando consiguió encontrar la felicidad muriese. Sí, era una estúpida por tener celos de esa mujer, pero en aquel momento el hecho de saber que el hombre al que amaba se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a otra cuando eso era lo que ella había anhelado desde que lo conoció le dolió.

Podía entender que si no conocías la historia desde el punto de ver de Kenshin o si no leías el diario de Tomoe lo malinterpretarás como lo hizo su hermano pequeño. Él dejó que el dolor lo llevase a una locura ensangrentada e injustificada.

Pero la venganza de Enichi, había fomentado las ganas de vivir de Kenshin, lo había obligado a mirar hacia atrás y comprender que Tomoe le sonreía, y le había liberado para estar con la persona que amaba.

Ella.

Nunca iba a olvidar la noche de su proposición.

_—Oh, una estrella fugaz._

_Kenshin frunció levemente el ceño._

_—Yo no he visto ninguna._

_Kaoru soltó una risita mientras se giraba de costado para mirar a su pelirrojo. Había sacado un par de mantas viejas y las habían tendido en el suelo del porche y se habían tumbado para apreciar la lluvia de estrellas que había esa noche. La manta más grande los tapaba pues las noches comenzaban a refrescar, el verano estaba diciendo adiós._

_—Kenshin, ¿cómo eres tan atento a unas cosas y tan despistado para otras?._

_Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía el pelo rojo esparcido por todo la manta, uno de sus brazos le servía de almohada y sus ojos violetas brillaban más que nunca. Para ella era el hombre más apuesto y sexy que había en la faz de la Tierra._

_—¿Para que mirar las estrellas si tengo la luna a mi lado?._

_Un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la muchacha. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que Kenshin le soltara, en ocasiones, con frases de esa guisa. Ella estaba habituada a su trato cordial, su distanciamiento tanto físico como verbal y que usara el apelativo dono para llamarla. Cuando él le hablaba de ese modo ella saltaba nubes de dos en dos._

_Avergonzada, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él y soltó un suspiro enamorado. El corazón de Kenshin latía muy rápido contra su oreja y sonrió al pensar que el suyo iba al mismo compás._

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del ser amado mientras veían las estrellas brillar esa noche como nunca. Kaoru vio dos o tres estrellas más, pero se mantuvo callada para no estropear aquel momento, además, estaba segura de que Kenshin las había visto._

_Yahiko se había mudado a esa cosa con paredes y techo que Sanosuke llamaba su casa hacía un par de semanas, desde que el muchacho se había despedido de ello huyendo de la justicia, aunque volvía al Dojo por las mañanas para desayunar y entrenar, por el medio día para almorzar y por la noche para cenar. Echaba de menos al tonto de Sanosuke, a Megumi y aunque al enano lo viese seguido, debía admitir que también lo extrañaba. Kenshin tuvo razón al decir que cada uno seguiría su camino, y él suyo estaba con él._

_Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella. Kenshin era muy cómodo, su nueva almohada favorita._

_—Kaoru..._

_—¿Mmm?._

_Justo ahora, que estaba a puntito de conciliar el sueño._

_—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?._

_El sueño desapareció de golpe. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente del pecho del pelirrojo y le dio con toda la chota en la nariz. Kenshin gruñó por lo bajo, se incorporó a la vez que ella se separaba de él y puso la cabeza hacia atrás tapándose la nariz con una mano._

_—¡Oh, Kami! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...¡Voy por un trapo!._

_Corrió hacia la cocina derrapando al llegar a la puerta, buscó un trapo limpio y colocó un par de hielos en él. Volvió al lado de Kenshin tan rápido como pudo y se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía la espalda apoyada en un pilar y la cabeza hacia atrás, por la mano se deslizaban finos hilos de sangre. Temiendo hacerle más daño le tendió el trapo y él lo colocó contra su nariz._

_Kaoru lo miró, su entrecejo se había relajado. El trapo frío le había aliviado el dolor. ¡No había nada más molesto que un golpe en la nariz!._

_—Kenshin... _

_Él la miró de reojo y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo._

_—Quiero casarme contigo._

Había sido la proposición de matrimonio más bonita del mundo, aunque prefería omitir el hecho de que le dio un cabezazo a su prometido. Cuando al día siguiente le preguntaron porqué Kenshin llevaba dos algodones en las fosas nasales prefirió hacerse la sueca.

—Estás preciosa. Nunca pensé que te vería con un Shiromuku — dijo Megumi.

Kaoru se puso de pie mirándose en el espejo. Su kimono era blanco con algunos detalles y labrado en dorado. El sombrero ahuecado blanco, llamado wataboshi, tapaba el peinado que le habían hecho. Era un elemento imprescindible para el kimono nupcial, aunque luego podía ser cambiado por uno más pequeño y refinado, Megumi le había regalado el tsunokakushi.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de polvos blancos y lo único que resaltaba era sus largas pestañas negras, sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos carmesí.

Miró a Megumi, Tae y Misao, sus tres chicas que la habían acompañado en los preparativos de la ceremonia y que la habían ayudado a vestirse de novia. Iban con sus mejores kimonos, incluida la loca de Misao, y que estuvieran allí con ella la emocionó.

Parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—Ey, no, no, no — protestó Misao —. Cada vez que soltabas alguna lagrimita he tenido que volver echarte polvos y creo que he descubierto que soy alérgica. Deja de llorar.

Esforzándose consiguió no derramar ninguna lágrima. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo maquillándola como para estropearlo.

—Ay, Kaoru, que emoción — Tae sacó su pañuelo —. Creía que ibas a morir solterona.

Se rió.

—Bueno, a este paso seréis ustedes. ¡Jo, jo, jo!.

No pudo evitar ese comentario malicioso, pero estaba feliz. Ella empezaba a ver su futuro vieja, amargada y rodeada de gatos.

—Tengo a Aoshi apuntito de caramelo, guapa — se defendió Misao poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Yo haré como si no he escuchado nada.

—Venga, vamos. Hay que llevar al templo.

El doctor Genzai había tenido la cortesía de alquilarle una carroza. Subió en ella con sus amigas y se encaminaron dirección hacia el templo.

Miró la cadena de plata que aún llevaba en sus manos una vez más.

_Por favor...Ayudarme. No quiero tropezar, ni ahogarme con el sake... Quiero que sea perfecto._

Besó la cadena y la envolvió en su pequeña muñeca. Después de casi una hora llegaron al templo. Majestuoso, se alzaba sobre ellas.

Como era costumbre sus amigos la esperaban dentro, al igual que Kenshin. Cogiendo aire, vio como sus amigas abrían la puerta del templo y entraban en su interior. Bien, ya había llegado el momento.

Dio un paso, y luego otro más. El templo estaba iluminado por algunas velas que daban un ambiente íntimo, sus amigos estaban sentados en cojines rojos. Yahiko se levantó al verla y caminó hacia ella. Ella lo miró sin entender y él le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse mientras él volvía a su sitio.

En el centro de la sala había un pequeño altar con una bandeja que contenía el chosbi, recipiente que contenía el sake y las tres sakazuki, las tazas donde sería vertido. Al lado del altar estaba Kenshin, llevaba un kimono muy elegante de color negro como indicaba la tradición. Sus ojos violetas brillaban más que nunca bajo esa luz y juraría que había destellos dorados danzando en ellos. Conforme se acercó, él le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó. Kenshin se llevó la mano a sus labios dándole un beso.

El monje entró y les indicó que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, con cuidado de no estropear su kimono se arrodilló en el cojín. Después de un ritual de purificación, Kenshin cogió de la bandeja que estaba frente a los cojines el juzu, el rosario japonés que la pareja se debía intercambiar. Ella hizo lo mismo, y le entregó el suyo.

El sake fue vertido en las tres copas y los novios bebieron en los turnos que les correspondían sellando así su unión. El compromiso de hacer feliz al otro y cuidarlo.

Kenshin le sonrió.

—Hoy te prometo amor eterno — dijo ante todos.

Kaoru tragó deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta.

—Seré tu funda, Kenshin.

Él se acercó a ella, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró con tanto amor que la derritió. Unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso con un montón de promesas.

Salieron del templo junto a sus amigos, y fuera de aquel lugar sagrado uno a uno empezaron a felicitarlos. Sus amigas lloraron emocionadas, Aoshi miraba a Misao con una ceja alzada, Megumi repartía pañuelos, Yahiko consolaba a Tsubame...

Kaoru cogió uno de los pañuelos que le tendía Megumi y se limpió la lagrimita. Estaba en un sueño, sí, todo había sido perfecto.

Miró a Kenshin que no apartaba los ojos de ella ni soltaba su mano. Lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. ¡No podía creer que estuviese viviendo esto! Era el día más bonito de su vida, y todo era posible porque quien estaba a su lado era aquel vagabundo que un día se cruzo en el camino de su bokken.

Apartó la cabeza de él y miró su kimono negro...

—¡Oh! Te he manchado — se llevó la mano a su mejilla sin atreverse a tocarse. Su maquillaje...

Kenshin se rió.

—No te preocupes, ahora nos cambiaremos.

Misao resopló y sacó de Kami-sabe-donde la brocha.

—Ven aquí, menos mal que me la he traído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como costumbre, se había quitado el kimono blanco de la ceremonia por uno rojo con bordados de flores mucho más alegre y se había lavado la cara para quitarse esos malditos polvos. Ahora estaba mucho mejor.

Sus amigos estaban borrachos, como se había vuelto también una costumbre cada vez que se reunían. La celebración era en el Dojo, había comprado comida para un regimiento y Kenshin y Tae habían sido los cocineros. Tae tenía un libro de recetas y había cocinado platos occidentes que estaban deliciosos. Menos mal que ella no se había prestado a eso.

Había invitado a los miembros del Oniwabanshu, al comandante y a su familia, al doctor Genzai y a las niñas y a Hiko Seijūro. Okina y él estaban acabando con todo el sake.

—Dame más sake — le exigió Misao a Yahiko.

Él abrazó la botella.

—¡Es mía!

Misao le dio un tortazo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, enano tonto?!. Dame la botella ahora mismo — cogió la botella de un extremo y se la arrebató a Yahiko. El extremo era el culo de la botella y el sake se estaba vaciando en el suelo. Los dos se quedaron mirando como caía la última gota perplejos.

Hasta que Yahiko reaccionó.

—Comadreja, mira lo que has hecho...Has...has...tirado el sake.

—Bah, voy por otra botella — se levantó tambaleándose del suelo y se quedó parada para centrarse. ¿Porqué la habitación giraba?. Comenzó a andar lentamente y tropezó con su propio pie cayendo encima de Aoshi que estaba sentado tomando tranquilamente —. ¡Ay! Perdón, tropecé.

—Já, se tiró adrede — murmuró Yahiko.

Ella se volvió furiosa.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

Megumi sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Había extrañado esas escenas, en su ciudad se sentía bastante sola y aunque intentaba tener correspondencia frecuente con ellos no era lo mismo, cuando escribían por carta parecían personas normales y cuando los tenía cara a cara recordaba lo locos que estaban. Miró a Kaoru, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y sonrió maliciosa, se arrimó un poco más a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?. Te noto muy pensativa.

Kaoru volvió en sí, miró a Megumi y se sonrojó con violencia.

—Ew...No es nada.

—Ya, seguro — le dio un codazo —. ¿Estás pensando en la noche de bodas?. No sabes como te envidio, vas a conocer los encantos de Kenshin.

No sabía si estaba molesta por lo que decía o avergonzada. Podía ser una mezcla de los dos. Había tenido algún que otro sueño erótico con Kenshin, bueno, tal vez muchos, y no era tonta, sabía lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, pero en sus sueños siempre había sido muy atrevida...Demasiado. ¿Y si ahora no daba la talla?. Esperaba que no fuese así, si no se querría morir. Kenshin y ella sólo habían tenido caricias, abrazos e inocentes besos, nunca habían llegado a algo más, él era demasiado respetuoso.

—No pienso tener esta conversación contigo.

—¡Brindemos por los novios! — gritó Okina agitando la copa de sake.

Todos levantaron su copa de sake y la bebieron de un trago.

Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin, él hablaba con Aoshi. Los dos tenían una amistad un trato extraña, Kenshin era siempre amable y le intentaba sacar conversación aunque Aoshi fuese tan serio y poco hablador, pero después de tanto tiempo enemistados habían conseguido apreciarse mutuamente. Bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna de su marido. Bueno, no se apreciaba gran cosa, suponía que no iba a dolerle.

Notó como los chicos se tensaron de pronto. El jaleo se paró por unos instantes al notar la tensión. Había alguien allí fuera. Kenshin se levantó lentamente, cauteloso y silencioso como él solía ser, corrió de golpe la puerta del Dojo y allí estaba Katsuhiro Tsukioka sosteniendo una caja.

—¿Oro?.

—¿Quién es éste? — preguntó Misao mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Tae dio un grito.

—¡Kami! ¡Un autógrafo!.

—¿Vienes a hacer volar la boda? — preguntó Yahiko con los ojos en espirales.

Katsuhiro alzó una ceja.

—Pues claro que no — sacudió la cabeza. Amigo de Sanosuke tenía que ser.

—Es amigo de Sanosuke, ven, entra y toma algo. Hay comida y bebida para que te hartes — le invitó amablemente Kenshin.

—Muchas gracias, Himura. Venía a entregaros esto.

Kaoru miró la caja con interrogación.

—¿Qué es?.

—Viene con una nota.

Kaoru se levantó del cojín y fue hasta donde estaban ellos. De pronto, mil ojos curiosos se pusieron detrás de ella para leer la nota.

_¡Ey! Siento no poder estar ahí en un día tan especial para vosotros y para mí. Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos y felices. Cuidaros mucho._

_Sanosuke._

_P.D: Hay os dejo una pequeña aportación a la familia Himura._

—Sano... — el labio de Kaoru tembló. Echaba mucho de menos a Sanosuke. No había día que no recordara al gorrón de su amigo. Se había comportado como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y saber que nunca más podría volver a verlo le partía el alma —. ¿Está aquí? — preguntó aun sabiendo que era imposible.

—No, me lo encontré en uno de mis viajes. Le dije que os ibais a casar y me pidió que os trajera este regalo.

Kenshin agarró la tapadera de la caja y la abrió. Era un bonito cachorro de color marrón oscuro con los ojos celestes. Éste movió la cola contento de que le abrieran.

—¡Qué monada! — gritaron Kaoru y Misao a la vez.

Kaoru cogió al cachorro en brazos. Qué suave.

—Mira, lleva una placa — dijo Yahiko mirando la placa que llevaba en el cuello, tenía un nombre grabado. El mismo signo que él llevaba en su espalda —. Mala...Muy Sano.

—Oh, ¿mala porqué?. Ese Sano sí que es malo, si ella es muy buena, ¿verdad que sí? — Misao empezó a hacer carantoñas a la perrita y fue acariciarla. La perra gruñó y le mordió el dedo —. ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita!.

Kaoru se rió.

—Sí, el nombre le viene perfecto.

Kenshin acarició a la perrita y ésta le lamió la mano. Se había quedado sin palabras al recibir aquel regalo de su mejor amigo. Al menos, había tenido noticias de él.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Silencio...

El Dojo estaba en silencio, aunque aveces era interrumpido por los ronquidos de Okina, pero todos se habían ido a dormir. Incluso Mala dormía plácidamente en la camita que le había hecho en la sala de estar. Ahora tenía que ir a su habitación. La nueva habitación matrimonial, con los dos futones juntos.

Iba a dormir con Kenshin.

¡Iba a hacer el amor con Kenshin!.

Se había bañado, perfumado y puesto el kimono para dormir nuevo que se había comprado para esa ocasión. Estaba muy nerviosa y debía tranquilizarse. Sabía que se había demorado mucho mientras se preparaba para aquella noche, quería estar perfecta.

Corrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Kenshin en el suelo arrodillado. Él también se había puesto su hakama, pero no llevaba el haori y dejaba ver sus bien formados pectorales y esos perfectos abdominales. Al verla se puso más recto, y ahí estaban los oblicuos.

Podía ser que su esposo fuese delgado, pero era pura fibra. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado por el continuo entrenamiento. Y ella iba a tocar cuanto quisiese.

—Yo estaba...estaba... — se señaló varias veces de arriba a abajo. Vale, estaba quedando como una tonta. ¿Dónde estaba la Kaoru pervertida de sus sueños?.

Él le sonrió con cariño y se levantó del suelo. Se acercó a ella cuan tigre se acerca a su presa. Kaoru se quedó estática, mirando sus andares seguros hasta llegar a ella. Él apartó un mechón de su mejilla.

—Shhh... Hoy te daré placer, y mañana, y el otro...

Ay, Kami, ¿cómo le decía esas cosas?.

De su mejilla llevó la mano hacia su nuca y la atrajo hacia él para adueñarse de su boca. Ese beso era diferente a los que había recibido de él anteriormente, empezó lento, suave, mordisqueando el labio de abajo y luego el de arriba, más tarde, haciendo una leve presión introdujo la lengua en su boca asaltándola. Kaoru soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso.

Colocó la mano en el brazo de Kenshin, y él usó el otro para bajarlo por su espalda hacia su cintura y estrecharla contra él. Kaoru notó la dureza de su cuerpo, el olor que desprendía y su calor. Dejando a un lado la vergüenza y dejándose llevar por la excitación que le estaba produciendo ese beso, subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de Kenshin y los enterró en su cabello rojo.

Kenshin dio un paso adelante ante el gesto de la pelinegra y ella quedó atrapada entre la pared y él. Él descendió su mano, metiendo suavemente los dedos por la ranura que dejaba entreabierta por sus senos el kimono y descendió acariciando su piel suavemente hacia el cinturón de su kimono. Kaoru se separó de él y contuvo la respiración. Kenshin tenía los ojos dorados ondeando de pasión y la miraban fijamente a los ojos, traspasando su alma al tiempo que desataba el nudo de su kimono y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

El kimono se abrió dejando ver su desnudez. Él abandonó sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos, su vientre plano y su sexo. Sus piernas temblaron suavemente ante tal escrutinio. Estaba caliente y sentía como su centro palpitaba.

Él llevó estaba tan cerca de ella que podía notar su cálido aliento y como su respiración se agitaba. Puso sus manos en sus caderas desnudas y subió lentamente por sus costados produciéndole un cosquilleo hasta que puso sus manos en sus hombros y le quitó la bata tirándola a un lado de la habitación. Ahora sí, estaba completamente a su merced.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, él no se acercó a ella sino que se alejó y se sentó en uno de los futones, con las piernas abiertas y un brazo apoyado en su rodilla.

—Kaoru, ven — su tono de voz era autoritario y ella no dudó en responder.

Se acercó a él quedando a pocos centímetros de donde estaba, con su cabeza a la altura de su vientre. Él abrazó su cintura y pegó su boca a su vientre. Lo besó y sacó la lengua pasándola en círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de su sexo y aquel gesto solo hacía torturarla.

—Kenshin...

Él apretó el agarre de su cintura y tiró de ella recostándola en el futón. Kaoru ahogó un grito y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su esposo. Éste se colocó encima de ella volviendo a besarla con pasión y exigencia. Devoraba su boca sin detenerse, sus lenguas se encontraban en un baile de fuego. Kenshin dejó su boca y descendió hacia su cuello donde lamió, succionó y mordisqueó aquella sensible piel arrancándole gemidos de pasión. Él atrapó uno de sus pechos en su mano acariciando el pezón y tirando suavemente de él, endureciéndolo cada vez más, y metido como estaba entre sus piernas, comenzó a moverse rozando su pelvis contra la de ella.

Kaoru jadeó al notar algo rígido y duro contra ella, bajo la mirada para verlo, pero él no se había despojado de su hakama. Aquel movimiento en que rozaba su miembro contra el sexo de ella la estaba matando, produciéndole un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Sus manos no paraban quieta, tocado cada parte de su cuerpo. Con un pequeño gruñido, él apartó su miembro de su cercanía y dejó su cuello para continuar su descenso. Lamió sus pezones, primero el izquierdo, moviendo la lengua en círculos y mordisqueándolo suavemente, y luego el derecho. Con la punta de la lengua marcó el camino desde sus pechos hacia su bajo vientre. Hizo que ella abriera aún más las piernas y se colocó con la cabeza entre medias de su centro. Él la miró y sopló en aquella zona que palpitaba sin descanso.

Kaoru se arqueó cuando él lamió la longitud de su abertura, y colocando la lengua firme y recta comenzó a marcar círculos en el montículo de carne. Introdujo un dedo en su interior y eso la volvió loca, empezó a mover inconscientemente las caderas contra la boca de su marido y éste introdujo otro dedo más, moviéndolo cada vez más rápido. Lo sacó, lo metió, y así sucesivamente. Kaoru enterró las manos en el cabello de su amado y tiró de él mientras su cuerpo estallaba en un profundo orgasmo.

Agitada y temblorosa vio como él llevaba su mano hacia su hakama pero ella lo detuvo. Él la miró sin entender.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Sí, iba a devolverle a Kenshin el placer que le había producido y si tenía que sacar la Kaoru pervertida que llevaba dentro...¡Lo haría con gusto!.

Puso una mano sobre él hombro de él y lo obligó a tumbarse en el futón y ella se colocó encima. Lo miró mientras le desataba el nudo de su su hakama y liberaba su miembro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio su pene firme y duro, alzándose ante ella. ¡Era enorme!.

—Kenshin...¿pero cómo escondías ésto?.

Y ella pensando que iba a ser pequeño.

Kenshin soltó una carcajada divertido. Vaya ocurrencias tenía su niña...

Tragando con fuerza se echó hacia atrás y le quitó la parte de abajo por completo. Entre una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad agarró su miembro en su mano. Estaba caliente y palpitaba. Kenshin puso la mano sobre la de ella y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo indicándole y luego la retiró, dejando escapar un profundo gemido de placer. Kaoru empezó a mover la mano al ritmo que él le había marcado y cada vez más segura aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Kenshin la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y la boca levemente abierta, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió al ver lo que estaba consiguiendo con sus caricias, y en un gesto atrevido, sacó la lengua y la pasó por la punta de su miembro.

Kenshin se tensó y se arqueó hacia ella, y fue entonces cuando Kaoru introdujo su miembro por completo en su boca. Movió la cabeza sacando y metiendo su miembro en ella, pasando a su misma vez la lengua por la punta. Lo introdujo de golpe hasta el fondo, hasta que sintió como se atragantaba y luego la sacó. Mordisqueó suavemente la punta, sin llegar a hacerle daño, simplemente jugando con su miembro y sus manos acariciaron sus testículos.

Aquella mujer aprendía demasiado rápido.

Apartó a Kaoru de su miembro y la volvió a tumbar en el futón, abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre medias y sin pensárselo dos veces introdujo su miembro en su interior. Kaoru se tensó al principio, y él esperó, paciente, a que el dolor cesase.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kaoru miró a su esposo y le sonrió asintiendo.

—Ya no me duele.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente, sus labios, al tiempo que empezaba a moverse a un ritmo lento y profundo en su interior. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, la sacaba hasta la punta y la volvía introducir hasta que sus testículos golpeaban contra ella.

Kaoru empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él, meciéndose.

Ambos gemían calentándose el uno al otro más si era posible. Kenshin agarró una pierna de ella y la alzó colocándosela sobre sus hombros para hacer los embistes más profundos. Kaoru era tan apretada que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Apretó su pecho en su mano jugando con su pezón y ladeó la cara para mordisquear la parte interna de su tobillo.

Ella pasó por su espalda llena de músculos tensados y la arañó con sus largas uñas bajando hacia su trasero duro.

—Kaoru...

Sacó su miembro de su interior y se tumbó de costado, la puso a ella de la misma posición pero dándole la espalda y la penetró desde ahí con fuerza y rudeza. Kaoru dio un pequeño gritito ante aquella brusca intromisión. Él agarró con su poderosa mano su estrecha cintura para tener más sujeción a la hora de embestirla. La movía como una muñeca a la misma vez que se movía él contra ella. Kaoru notaba cada vena de su miembro, cada centímetro entrando y saliendo de ella.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás buscando con desespero la boca de Kenshin y lo besó con frenesí. Él dejó de sujetar su cadera y llevó su mano hacia su centro para acariciar su clítoris.

Kaoru se estremeció cuando las olas de placer sacudieron su cuerpo con violencia por el orgasmo. Lloriqueó de placer, y cada vez que él seguía moviéndose hacía más intenso. El se unió a ella en el orgasmo, acelerando el ritmo y gimiendo contra su oído.

Se quedaron así, regulando sus respiraciones y tranquilizando su cuerpo.

Kenshin, cubierto de sudor, la volteó haciendo que quedara aún con la cadera de costado pero la espada pegada al futón. Besó sus labios lentamente, saboreándola.

—Te amo, señora Himura.

Continuará...

* * *

Iba a ser un OneShot, pero tengo un par de ideas para los siguientes capítulos que espero que os gusten.

Me he documentado bien acerca de las bodas japonesas, sabía más o menos como iba el tema pero he preferido enterarme bien de los rituales y de los kimonos para la ocasión.

¿Qué os ha parecido?. ¡Dejen review!

Pequeña explicación de las palabras usadas:

*Shiromuku: Es el nombre del kimono blanco que se suele usar como traje de novia.

*Wataboshi y tsunokakushi: Es un sombrero ovalado que oculta el pelo y parte del rostro de la novia, se usa en la ceremonia del templo. El tsunokakushi es uno más pequeño, que adorna el cabello y se suele llevar durante la celebración posterior.

*Juzu: El nombre que recibe el rosario japonés.

*Chosbi y sakazuki: El chosbi es una especie de tetera que contiene el sake. Las sakazuki son las taza donde se vierte, en las bodas japonesas se suelen usar tres tazas, de mayor a menor tamaño y representa el pasado, presente y futuro de la pareja.


	2. Primer día de casados

**Capítulo II: Primer día de casados**

—Fue una boda preciosa y la ceremonia... — Misao tenía los ojos lleno de emoción al recordar el día de ayer. Nunca había acudido a una boda, sus amigas del aoiya iban a morir solas y rodeadas de gatos y ella todavía no habia tenido la oportunidad de que Aoshi descubriese de una vez lo fabulosa que era, pero no perdía la esperanza.

Okina tenía un paño frío alrededor de la cabeza, después de todo lo que bebió ayer se había levantado con una resaca importante. Los demás estaban tan frescos, incluso Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin que era un pozo sin fondo, pero parecía estar más que acostumbrado a beber en esas cantidades, él se había ido temprano esa mañana sin despedirse de los recién casados que no se habían levantado aún.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en lo que Kaoru y el pelirrojo habrían hecho en su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo? Tenía curiosidad, y aunque no era tonta pues sabía que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer cuando se reunian a solas, o a veces acompañados, aún no había descubierto que era lo que se sentiría. Miró de reojo a Aoshi que estaba sentado junto a ella. Su sueño sería compartir ese momento con él pero parecía tan lejano que lo daba como uno de esos sueños que por más que estiraras el brazo no podías alcanzarlo. Algún día él la miraría como una mujer.

Aoshi dejó de comer al persibir la insistente mirada de la joven y la miró. Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa nerviosa a tiempo que cogía algo para comer.

—¿Cuándo piensan levantarse estos dos? — preguntó Yahiko cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, muchacho, creo que como mucho lo veremos en el almuerzo — apuntó Okina.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?.

Cuando Okina se dispuso a hablar Misao le tapó la boca corriendo. No quería que Yahiko perdiese la inocencia con su explicación, ella quedó traumada el día que se le ocurrió preguntar de donde venían los niños.

Yahiko parpadeó varias veces sin entender que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Perezosa, se giró en el futón encontrándose con los ojos violáceos de Kenshin observándola con amor. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían permanecido en la cama pero habían hecho el amor cinco veces desde que se había despertado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No tenía ganas de levantarse, quería permanecer ahí acostada todo el día haciendo el vago junto a su esposo.

Esposo. Qué palabra tan bonita.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de él y él besó la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué hora es...? — preguntó sonmolienta. Durante la mañana había despertado, hecho el amor, se había vuelto a dormir, se había despertado y había vuelto a hacer el amor. Nunca imaginó que Kenshin era un hombre tan apasionado, lo demostraba cuando usaba la espada pero en lo referente al amor había sido siempre reservado e incluso frío. Ahora era todo lo contrario, no podía estar separado de ella y sus manos inquietas acariciaban cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

—No lo sé pero huele a comida.

Y dado el tiempo que el sol llevaba iluminando la habitación diría que era medio día. Había escuchado a sus amigos ir y venir a sus habitaciones, caminando por el pasillo pero ninguno había osado molestarlos. Yahiko había discutido con Misao en tres ocasiones, Okina los había regañado inumerables veces ya que al parecer le dolía la cabeza, y sólo había escuchado a Aoshi decir dos o tres palabras. Era un hombre complicado pero tenía sus fantasmas al igual que él.

Cogió aire hinchando su pecho mientras miraba a la mujer que ahora le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio y ella lo atacó, nunca imaginó que se quedaría a vivir en el dojo con ella y vivirían tantas cosas, y que sin darse cuenta ella se coló en su corazón convirtiéndose en su razón de vivir. Habían pasado momentos divertidos y momentos difíciles, la había visto reír y llorar y ahora él era dueño de ella. No, definitivamente no la merecía y por ello pensaba hacerla la mujer más feliz para agradecerle que fuese de esa forma con él, por quererlo como lo quería.

Kaoru se estiró y se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho. Los dos estaban desnudos compartiendo el momento más íntimo que una pareja podía tener. Cerró los ojos abrazándola contra sí. Eso era el principio de todo.

Escuchó unos leves arañazos en la puerta. Los dos se tensaron y se giraron a mirar si veían una sombra. No había nadie, sin embargo los arañazos en la puerta no cesaron.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Kaoru incorporándose en el futón.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba. Cogió su hakama y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, miró a Kaoru para que se cubriese los senos y ella, confundida arrugó el ceño sin entender el porque su mirada. Kenshin alzó ambas cejas y bajó su mirada hacía los dos perfectos montículos de carne y ella se tapó avergonzada hasta la barbilla.

Él corrió la puerta y algo chocó contra su pie. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña cachorra Mala tirando suavemente de la tela de su hakama, enfadada por haber chocado con él. Soltó una risita y cogió al animal en brazos llevándolo hacia donde estaba Kaoru, que había cogido su bata y envolvió su desnudez con ella.

—Quiere estar con nosotros.

Kaoru agarró al cachorro en brazos y lo colocó a la altura de su nariz.

—Quiere estar con su papi y su mami, ¿verdad? — la perrita le lamió la nariz y ella rió divertida —. Es una pena que Sano no haya podido estar en este día, pero ahora es como si tuviesemos un recuerdo de él viviente.

Kenshin asintió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Echaba de menos a su amigo cada día, siempre llegaba con gritos y metiéndose con Kaoru y Yahiko, revolucionando al personal y acabando con la tranquilidad del momento. Su fiel compañero había emprendido un viaje lejos de ellos, algo que sabía que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, era de esas clases de persona que necesitaba vivir aventuras y sentir adrenalina por su cuerpo, el mundo lo esperaba.

—¿Quieres que nos demos un baño antes de salir? — preguntó él colocándose la parte de arriba de su haori.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Juntos?.

Sí, era tonta al tener vergüenza cuando habían estado toda la noche y la mañana haciendo el amor pero no podía evitar sentir bochorno al saber que se toparían con sus amigos. Pero, ¡al diablo!, estaban casados.

—Está bien — cuando él dio el primer paso para salir fuera lo llamó —. Intentan sé disimulado...

Él la miró con ternura y asintió. Lo hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, llenó la tina de agua, colocó los trozos de madera para que calentase el agua y cuando el humo empezó a salir por las rendijas de la pequeña ventana de ventilación se dio la vuelta para avisar a Kaoru. Mientras andaba de regreso a la habitación se encontró con sus amigos sentados en el porche siguiéndole con la mirada, todos tenían una sonrisa pilla en los labios que hizo que su cara adquiriera el mismo color de su cabello. Anduvo más deprisa casi tropezándose con sus talones hasta su habitación. Kaoru estaba jugando con Mala y carraspeó llamando su atención. Hizo un gesto para que fuese con él, sin comprender el porque Kenshin traía esa cara se acercó al armario y sacó el nuevo kimono que llevaría ese día junto a la cinta de pelo a juego. Caminó al lado de él en dirección al baño y cuando vio a sus amigos, en la misma posición con esa sonrisa de complicidad y picardía se quiso morir de la vergüenza. Aceleró el paso y entró en el baño cerrándole la puerta a Kenshin en las narices. Él la abrió de nuevo y entró.

—¡Kenshin! ¡Te dije que fueras disimulado! — le espetó.

—¡Lo fui! Pero estaban ahí, como buitres.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza quitándose ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Ayer se habían casado, era normal que el día de hoy hicieran estas cosas, no debía sentir vergüenza por éso. Miró a Kenshin y al verlo con la ropa puesta aún frunció el ceño. Se acercó con descaro hacia él, puso su mano en la abertura de su gi y lo abrió tirándolo al suelo pillando por sorpresa al pelirrojo que acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa de golfillo. Él la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, se adueñó de sus labios besándolos como él solo sabía hacerlo, los devoró con fervir pasión arrancando gemidos a la pelinegra.

Las manos de ella descendieron, traviesas, por su espalda admirando como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban ante su toque, y desataron el nudo que mantenía sujeta la hakama. Ésta cayó al suelo junto al gi y se separó de él para admirar la desnudez de su esposo. Él besó su hombro al tiempo que deslizaba la tela de su bata a un lado y tiraba de la cinta que usaba como cinturón. La bata se abrió y no tardó en unirse a las demás prendas que estaban en el suelo.

Él acarició su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su trasero y bajó más abajo a la pantorilla para subir esa pierna y sujetarla contra su misma cadera. Estaba erecto y no podía esperar más para hundirse en ella y así lo hizo, de un golpe seco y duro se clavó en su interior y Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El vapor hizo que sus cuerpos estuviesen sudorosos y los gemidos fuesen aún más sofocados. Kenshin comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo que la torturaba, lento y profundo, y ella siguió aquel baile que él marcaba moviendo las caderas contra él. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y agradecía eso pues sentía como su pierna empezaba a temblar por las oleadas de placer que las embestidas mandaban a su cuerpo. Él lamió su lóulo mordisqueándolo entre los dientes suavemente y descendió por su cuello, deteniéndose un momento para besarlo y succionar delicadamente, y su descenso no paró hasta llegar a sus senos y atrapar su pezón en la boca. Kaoru alzó la otra pierna envolviendo con ellas la cintura de su esposo, puso las manos en su cuello y se movió para hacer más rápido el vaivén.

Pronto un orgasmo la sacudió por completo y notó como él aceleraba las embestidas y se unía a ella en el clímax.

Oh, Kami, bendita vida de casada.

Él anduvo hacia la tina y entró sin soltarla. Se sentó dejando que el agua los envolviese. Kaoru le sonrió, notando como él palpitaba en su interior.

—¿Esto va a ser así todos los días?.

Él atrapó su labio entre sus dientes de forma juguetona.

—Todos los días si tú quieres.

¿Cómo no iba a querer?.

—¿Eres feliz, Kenshin? — preguntó de forma curiosa, ladeó graciosamente la cabeza a un lado — ¿Lo eres, por fin?.

—Sí — contestó con sinceridad —. Hiciste que encontrase mi hogar, Kaoru, te convertiste en la mujer más importante para mí — aspiró con fuerza —. En mi mujer. Quiero formar una familia contigo, tener muchos hijos y vivir en paz.

Ella le dedicó la más cálida de las sonrisas y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su frente en el hombro de él.

—Lo haremos. Veremos un montón de pelirrojos correteando junto a Mala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi había vuelto del templo tras meditar como hacía todos los días. No importaba en que ciudad estuviese, no se quitaba esa costumbre. Si no dedicaba al menos dos horas a orar se sentía raro. Al entrar al Dojo Kamiya frunció el ceño al ver a todos colocados en el porche, observando con el ceño fruncido el baño.

Se acercó a donde estaba Misao, que era la única que no prestaba atención a esas cosas y jugaba con el cachorro que el amigo de Kenshin les había regalado por su boda sujetando una cinta y dejando que la perra tirase del otro extremo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — le preguntó.

Ella alzó su mirada hacia él y notó como una descarga recorría su cuerpo. La mirada de la joven siempre producía ese efecto en él, aunque se mostrase impasible.

—Kenshin y Kaoru están dentro, Okina se ha apostado que tardarán en salir dentro de una hora y cada uno ha hecho sus apuestas. Están esperando a ver quien gana.

Vaya, esos siempre iban a estar igual de metiches siempre. ¿Qué importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen los recién casados celebrando su unión?. Era algo de lo más normal, no veía la novedad ni el entusiasmo que ocasionaba. Tal vez ellos hacían mucho tiempo que no habían tenido intimidad con una mujer y no recordasen que el tiempo se detenía mientras compartían esos momentos de pasión. Clavó la mirada en Misao, que seguía mirándola. Tenía que admitir que él también hacía tiempo que no había compartido esos momentos, con la muerte de sus compañeros y con la llegada de Misao en su vida no había tenido ganas ni interés en estar con otras mujeres.

La había dejado siendo una niña y ahora era una mujer.

El cachorro abandonó a Misao y fue hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada que lo cogiese. Así lo hizo, y se volvió loca lamiendo su cara mientras él intentaba apartarla sin éxito.

—¡Ey! — exclamó Misao molesta —. Serás aprovechada — le quitó el cachorro a Aoshi de los brazos y la miró ceñuda —. No beses a Aoshi, lagarta.

Yahiko, quien había estado con su bokken haciendo ejercicios, miró a la ninja con una gota en la frente.

—¿Estás celosa de una perra?¡Claro, como eres una comadreja!.

Misao lo miró furiosa.

—¡Maldito, enano!.

Comenzó a perseguirlo sin soltar a la cachorra que gruñía e intentaba morderla, Yahiko corría divertido por el dojo.

La persecución cesó cuando se escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría. Dos cabezas se asomaron para ver si seguían ahí y no ocultaron su desilusión al comprobar que sí. Intentando no parecer todo lo nerviosa que estaba, Kaoru salió con la cabeza bien alta. Misao los miró con amor al ver a la pareja junta. ¡Ahhh! Era su pareja favorita, después de Aoshi y ella, claro está.

Los dos estaban sonrojados, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario para burlarse de la pasión desenfrenada que estaban llevando ese día. Nadie, excepto Okina, quien se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? — preguntó con picardía moviendo repetidamente las cejas.

Kaoru se sonrojó aún más. ¿Cómo era tan descarado de preguntarles eso?. Sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo, le lanzó con toda sus fuerzas el cubo de madera que usaban para echarse agua por la espalda y le dio en toda la cara a Okina.

—¡Maldito pervertido!.

—Etto... ¿Comemos? — preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa, intentando desviar el tema hacia otro lado.

—Sí, tengo hambre — contestó Aoshi con su seriedad característica, intentando echar una mano a la pareja.

Y así, con las burlas de sus amigos y los momentos de pasión, fue como el joven matrimonio enamorado pasó su primer día de casados.

Continuará...

* * *

Wooo, no sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho leer tanto review! Me hace muy feliz que os guste la historia. ¡Os adoro! Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras y por apoyarme, sois las/os mejores!

Contestó a algunas personas que leen el review con reticencia, es una continuación del manga, puede que quizás me anime a escribir momentos de drama pero el fic está basado en el romance y en el humor principalmente, intento escribir como sería lo que Watsuki no dibujó, espero que os guste y no os sintáis decepcionados!

Y también me disculpo por no poder el significado de las palabras que use en el capítulo anterior, lo he editado y he explicado que son hahaha que torpe . (va por ti kaory1, no caí en explicarlo jajaja)

Muchas gracias a: **ZuryHimura, Galatea.28, kathiusca—himura, Nara Taishon de Son, setsuna17, kaory1, Jime OtakuHime, mirita—himura, serena tsukino chiba, Emilia tsukino, AngieKurosaki—RK, HimeVampireChan, Christine—Core, Shintami—chan—Onne—sama.**


	3. Malestares

**Capítulo III: Malestares**

_Séis meses después..._

—Bruja, no me puedo creer que aún no te hayas levantado — dijo Yahiko con los brazos en jarras observando a la marmota de su profesora en su futón. Ella ni se había inmutado ante su presencia. Una gota resbaló por su frente al verla dormir con la boca totalmente abierta y la baba cayendo de una de las comisuras, esa imagen era la que Kenshin tenía que ver todos los días, no entendía porque estaba tan contento.

La zarandeó suavemente para despertarla y Kaoru hizo un leve gruñido en protesta tapándose hasta la coronilla con la manta. Con brusquedad, agarró la manta y tiró de ella destapándola.

¡Estaba desnuda!.

El grito aterrador que salió de su garganta alertó a todo el Dojo, los pájaros huyeron asustados de los árboles y Kaoru se despertó sobresaltada.

La suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba su joven cuerpo desnudo y su mirada se centró en Yahiko, de espaldas a ella sujetando su manta.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó arrebatándole la manta y tapando su desnudez.

Yahiko se frotó los ojos.

—Acabo de ver la imagen más espeluznante de todas. ¡Me has traumatizado de por vida! — la acusó sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

Maldito niño, las cosas que le decía.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.

—Vine a despertarte, es media mañana y aún estabas roncando.

—¡Yo no ronco!.

Yahiko bufó dando un paso al exterior.

—Como sea, cámbiate y entrenemos antes de que me entre hambre — dijo antes de perderse de vista.

Kaoru tapó su boca reprimiendo un bostezo. No sabía que le ocurría últimamente que se encontraba muy cansada, solamente quería dormir y dormir. Salió perezosamente del futón y caminó hacia su armario buscando su ropa de entrenamiento. No tenía ganas de entrenar a Yahiko así que lo que haría sería mandarle una serie de ejercicios mientras ella se tomaba un té calentito. Peinó sus largos cabellos deshaciendo los enredos y los ató en una coleta alta.

No veía a Kenshin por el Dojo así que suponía que habría ido a hacer la compra. Tener un marido que la mimaba y que se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar de forma tan eficiente como lo hacía Kenshin era el sueño de toda mujer.

Con los ojos llorosos del último bostezo llegó a la sala de entrenamientos, Yahiko estaba calentando con el bokken a su lado. Era un niño muy activo, no se cansaba nunca y no había sido consciente nunca de su energía inagotable hasta hace unas semanas, justo cuando ella andaba sin ganas de nada. Tal vez se encontraba baja de defensas. Se frotó cansadamente la sien, tenía que sacar ganas de donde no las tenía, no quería convertirse en la típica mujer que una vez casada descuidaba su físico y se convertía en una ballena, ella tenía que estar siempre sexy para su Kenshin.

Ladeó la cintura hacia un lado y luego al otro, movió el brazo derecho estirándolo hacia la izquierda y el izquierdo estirándolo hacia la derecha. Continuó realizando la serie de calentamientos mientras Yahiko atacaba al aire usando las técnicas que le había enseñado, su discípulo aprendía con una rapidez que la asombraba, nunca pensó en ser tan buena maestra. Una vez hubo terminado, agarró su bokken y empezó a realizar movimientos arriba y abajo, luego arremetió contra Yahiko que lo esquivó en el último motivo.

Éste la miró enfurecido.

—¿Qué haces? Estaba distraído.

—Quería comprobar tus reflejos, es bueno que siempre estés en guardia — le dijo poniendo su bokken en el hombro de él —. Ya hemos calentado suficiente, hoy te enseñaré a defenderte según los tipos de ataque que recibas.

Notó como su barriga se movía inquieta y llevó la mano a su vientre, le había entrado un extraño dolor. No había desayunado pero tampoco tenía hambre. Alzó una mano pidiendo tiempo.

—Creo que debería comer algo.

—¿Qué? Venga ya, deberías haber desayunado antes de venir.

—Tengo el estómago revuelto... — antes de añadir nada más, se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo una arcada. Corrió lo más rápido que podía al baño.

Yahiko miró preocupado a la dirección donde su joven maestra había ido. Llevaba días comportándose de forma extraña, dormía más de lo normal, se mostraba perezosa a la hora de dar las clases o hacer alguna tarea, y ahora salía corriendo de esa forma tan repentina hacia el baño. La siguió y vio como ella estaba arrodillada en un cubo echando la pota, se acercó a ella retirando el pelo de su rostro para que no se manchara. Lo que temía, se había envenenado a ella misma con su horrible comida.

Kaoru cogió la toalla que Yahiko le tendía y la pasó por su boca echando el trasero hacia atrás y lo apoyó en sus muslos.

—Ya estoy mejor.

—Deberías ver al doctor Genzai.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Seguro es que comí algo que me sentó mal - se levantó como pudo con esfuerzo, tras echarse agua en la cara y salió del baño para limpiar el cubo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin miró con preocupación a Kaoru, aquella mañana Yahiko le dijo que había vomitado y ahora comía como una posesa.

—Kaoru, come con tranquilidad.

Si tenía el estómago revuelto no era bueno que comiese de esa forma.

—Tengo hambre.

Terminó el plato de fideos, su marido era el mejor cocinero del mundo, le tendió el bol con una sonrisa pidiendo más. Kenshin simplemente suspiró y le volvió a llenar el cuenco. Ella no tardó ni cinco minutos en devorarlo, dejó en la mesa el bol y los palillos cuando, después de tres platos a rebosar, se sintió llena.

—Mañana tengo que ir al Dojo Makeawa, el señor Makeawa dice que tiene varios alumnos interesados en mi técnica. ¡Si los convenzo el dojo Kamiya volverá a ser como antaño!. Antes de que ese miserable de Kiheh y su hermano ensuciaran su nombre.

Desde ese entonces sus pocos alumnos la habían dejado y sólo tenía a Yahiko, su mejor y único alumno. Recordaba como su padre impartía clases rodeado de jóvenes promesas e interesados en su técnica, en ese entonces la escuela tenía un futuro prometedor, pero desde que ella cogió las riendas pocos se interesaban en que una mujer les enseñase y los que lo habían hecho no querían dar clases en un Dojo donde se decía había estudiado el falso Battousai que había asesinado a más de una docena de personas. Ahora veía luz al final del túnel, la escuela volverá a resurgir de sus cenizas.

—Eso es maravilloso, no tendrás que ir a enseñar a otros Dojos.

—¡Si! Y si los alumnos crecen Yahiko también podrá enseñarme. Es un alumno excelente, en un par de años conseguirá dominar la técnica Kamiya Kashin Ryu tan bien como yo.

Él sonrió, le encantaba ver a su mujer tan contenta y animada. Parecía como si la comida le había devuelto las energías. Tendría que ocuparse personalmente de vigilar que Kaoru no se saltara ninguna comida.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos al Akabeko a celebrarlo?.

—Genial.

Escucharon un estruendo y Kenshin se tensó. Kaoru cerró los ojos cansada y Mala corría con la ropa interior de Kenshin en la boca por el patio. Eso era el pan de cada día, había crecido mucho en esos meses y su nuevo entretenimiento era coger la ropa del tendedero, tiraba y tiraba hasta que la barra cedía y ella se iba con su premio al barro.

—¡Mala! —gritó Kenshin corriendo detrás de la perra.

Su perra no podía ser un adorable cachorro, no sabía si era la maldición del nombre pero era idéntica a Sanosuke, traviesa e hiperactiva.

La perra entró a la habitación y empezó a olisquear en busca de la comida, Kaoru retiró la cazuela con los fideos pero antes de darle tiempo a levantarse, Mala la agarró de la falda del kimono y empezó a tirar de ella. Kaoru miró a su perra y juraría que la cachorra estaba mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

—Suelta —susurró apretando los dientes tirando con la mano libre de su falda y con la otra mantenía alejada la cazuela de la perra.

Kenshin entró, cubierto de barro y de ropa sucia, y al ver la escena corrió a ayudar a Kaoru, cogió la cacerola y corrió hacia la cocina para ponerla a salvo. Mala sin soltar la falda, corrió hacia Kenshin arrastrando a Kaoru detrás de ella.

—¡Kenshin! ¡Huye!

Kaoru se agarró del marco de la puerta para impedir que la perra tirase de ella. Al ver que no podía arrastrar a su ama con ella, la soltó y corrió moviendo el rabo hacia Kenshin. Se coló entre las piernas de su amo y éste tropezó con ella. Los fideos terminaron por los aires, Kenshin tirado boca abajo en el suelo con la cacerola en la cabeza y con Mala tragando todo lo que veía.

Sanosuke había elegido la perra más mala de la manada, seguro que estaba poseía por un demonio malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche era preciosa, no había ni una sola nube en el suelo que ocultasen las mil estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Se había puesto su yukata favorito y recogido el pelo con una cinta del mismo color. Agarrados de la mano como la pareja feliz de casados que eran entraron en el Akabeko, Tae al verlos sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia como despedida a una pareja que salía del restaurante.

—No os esperaba, ¿cómo habéis estado?.

—Bien, venimos a festejar la próxima inauguración del Dojo Kamiya.

Yahiko se giró al escuchar la voz de su bruja favorita y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Había escuchado bien? Terminó de tomar nota a unos clientes y se acercó hacia sus amigos con curiosidad.

—¿Hablas enserio?.

—En realidad no es nada seguro, pero el señor Makeawa me ha dicho que tiene varios alumnos interesados, quien sabe, quizás sea la oportunidad que necesitábamos para levantar el Dojo Kamiya.

Yahiko alzó el puño.

—Podría ayudarte a entrenar a los alumnos.

—Para eso aún queda mucho, tendrías que dejar de ser un alumno tú.

Como le gustaba a Kaoru bajarlo de la nube en la que rápido se subía.

Tae los llevó hacia una mesa libre y ambos se sentaron. Kenshin pidió lo de siempre, el plato más delicioso del Akabeko. Cuando Tae se dispuso a dar la orden, un joven moreno y grandes ojos azules entró en el Akabeko, Tae se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, con la boca abierta y éste le sonrió. Su amiga tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y apartar la expresión de tonta que se le había puesto, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. No escuchó lo que le decía, pero estaba claro que a Tae le gustaba ese chico. ¡Y no le habia dicho nada!

—Kenshin, mira...

Le dio un leve codazo a su esposo para que viese lo nerviosa que se ponía Tae mientras llevaba el nuevo cliente a una mesa. Con lo entrometida que era su amiga respecto a su vida sentimental y a su vida sexual, ella era lo había tenido muy calladito. ¿Estarían saliendo? No lo creía, si no su amiga le habría dicho que tenía novio...¿Y si era un hombre casado y quería mantenerlo en secreto?. _Kaoru, deja de montarte tus culebrones._ Haciendo un gesto a su esposo de disculpa, caminó como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el baño y esperó a que Tae terminase de tomar nota al chico guapo. Cuando ella se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina, ella la asaltó y le cogió del brazo.

—Traidora... Siempre me has sonsacado mi relación con Kenshin y tú babeas por un chico del que yo no sé nada.

—¡Pero no te puedo contar nada! Lo único que sé es que se llama Otaku Innata y viene cada miércoles a cenar. Es educado y muy callado, y muy guapo — miró hacia la mesa donde el hombre de sus sueños estaba sentado.

—Entonces tendremos que investigar.

Tae la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Investigar? ¿De qué hablas?.

—Pues cuando se marche lo seguiremos y así veremos donde vive, así todos los días podrás pasar casualmente por su calle y hablar con él.

—Eso sin contar con que viva en la otra punta de Tokyo.

—Calla, no atraigas a la mala suerte con tus palabras. Siempre estás lloriqueando que se te va a pasar el arroz y no vas a encontrar al hombre de tu vida, pues bien, ese hombre puede ser él. Debemos descubrirlo.

Su amiga tenía razón. Ella pensaba que estaría casada antes de que Kenshin se atreviese a declararse a Kaoru, y ahora llevaban medio año felizmente casados y ella seguía esperando a su príncipe azul, hasta había bajado el listón a un duque azul, y si no era azul al menos que fuese de algún color que le gustara. Asintió decidida, avisaría que no iba a estar para cerrar el Akabeko y que Tsubane se llevase la llave. Ella tenía una misión importante esa noche.

Kaoru regresó junto a su marido tarareando una canción. Era la primera vez que iba a ser de celestina, si Tae estaba interesada en ese hombre debía coger el mando de la situación como tantas veces le había aconsejado que hiciese, ¿si Tae no seguía sus propios consejos quien lo iba a hacer?. Tal vez con ella funcionase.

Alzó una ceja al ver a su mujer tan callada comiendo alegremente, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kaoru como para saber que se traía algo entre manos. Intentando parecer indiferente, preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablabas con la señorita Tae?.

Maldición, su marido era muy observador.

—Cosas de mujeres.

Esa frase dio por zanjado el tema. Tampoco era de la clase de persona que intentaba sacar información como lo hacía su mujer, y en temas de mujeres... Había aprendido que era mejor no meterse. Comió en silencio degustando el plato, le gustaba comer algo que no hubiera preparado él, excepto los platos de Kaoru, por más clases de cocina que le diese ella era una negada en ese terreno.

Kaoru terminó su plato justo cuando Tae le hizo una seña para que se levantase, miró de soslayo como el futuro marido de Tae se levantaba y pagaba la cuenta. Limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta, la dejó en la mesa y se levantó. Kenshin la miró interrogante.

—Las mujeres tenemos cosas que hacer, mejor no preguntes. ¡Espérame en casa!

Su mujer y su amiga salieron del Akabeko tras el hombre con el que Tae estaba hablando. Vale, sea lo que fuese que estuvieran planeando esas dos, no quería saber de que se trataba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Intentaban ser lo más silenciosa que podían, escondiéndose entre árboles, arbustos, papeleras, farolas... Esa noche era una auténtica espía y tenía que meterse en el papel, lo único que las podía delatar era el ruido que hacían sus zapatos contra el suelo. Detuvo a Tae con el brazo y le indicó que se descalzara, no podían llamar la atención y ser descubiertas. Ambas se quitaron sus zapatos y lo sujetaron con el dedo índice.

El señor Innata era más alto de lo que parecía, delgado y muy guapo. Nada más salir del restaurante había encendido su pipa y fumaba tranquilamente. Por ahora, después de una hora siguiéndolo, habían averiguado un dato importante: Era fumador de pipa.

No le pasó desapercibido que los pasos del hombre empezaron a ser más seguidos y las dos tuvieron que acelerar el ritmo. ¿Las habría descubierto? Eso era imposible, si casi eran tan buenas que no entendía como Misao no las contrataba para el Oniwabashu. De pronto, él empezó a correr.

Tae frunció el ceño y agarró de la mano a su amiga forzándola a seguirlo. Aunque las había descubierto no podía dejar que se fuese así como así, él se haía dejado un pañuelo en la mesa y era la escusa perfecta para hablar con él, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado siguiéndole había imaginado la conversación que tendrían y a Kaoru sujetando una vela para iluminarles en su romántica escena.

Dobló la misma esquina que él y paró en seco al ver que era un callejón sin salida.

Kaoru miró el imponente muro que se cernía ante ellas.

—Tae...O tu amigo lleva practicando el salto desde niño o esconde algo.

—¿Y si es un ninja? ¿Te imaginas que sexy le quedará el traje? - preguntó soñadora.

No supo porqué, pero la imagen de Okina vestido de ninja apareció en su cabeza. La sacudió alejando esos pensamientos, eso no tenía nada de sexy.

Llenas de intriga sobre el desconocido regresaron por el camino que habían venido, aún no era la hora de cerrar el Akabeko así que Tae se quedaría en lugar de Tsubane. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Kenshin estaba en la puerta del restaurante apoyando la espalda en la fachada. Sonrió, su amado esposo la había esperado.

—Habéis vuelto. Pensé que tardaríais más.

—No tendrías que haberme esperado.

¡Era tan mono! Agarró su mano y se despidió de su amiga. Eso no iba a quedar así, tenían que descubrir más acerca del sospechoso, habían quedado el próximo miércoles para volver a seguirlo. No quería parecer desesperada porque su amiga consiguiese pareja, pero el hecho de que él corriese de esa forma tan veloz y desapareciese en el callejón había avivado su interés.

Por el camino a casa le contó todo lo que había pasado a Kenshin. No le hizo ninguna gracia que siguiesen a un desconocido, pero cuando supo que había desaparecido cuando un muro cortaba el callejón se mostró curioso.

Al llegar preparó un baño caliente para los dos, habían cogido la costumbre de bañarse juntos desde su primer día de casados, aunque había aprendido que era mejor tomar un baño sola cuando estuvieran sus amigos, no estaba dispuesta a pasar esa vergüenza otra vez. Lavó con mimo el pelo de su esposo y sus manos descendieron hacia su pecho musculoso, a pesar de su delgadez, Kenshin tenía cada músculo de su cuerpo perfectamente formado. Acarició la cicatriz de su costado, la de su pecho, la de su vientre... El cuerpo de su pobre esposo había sufrido mucho. Acercándose a él, besó sus labios y se sentó en su regazo, dejando que el agua se balancease entre ellos mientras introducía su miembro en su interior y le hacía el amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Kaoru, el desayuno está listo.

Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó seguidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Kami, ¿porqué le costaba tanto trabajo levantarse de la cama últimamente?. Se estiró en la cama dando un gran bostezo y volvió a cerrar los ojos acomodándose. Quería dormir más, sólo un poquito más...

—¡Se van a enfriar! —repitió su esposo gritándole desde fuera.

Cuando no era Yahiko que la despertaba era Kenshin, ¿es que nadie pensaba dejarla dormir tranquila?.

Algo húmedo le mojó el rostro, arrugó la expresión y vio a Mala subida encima de ella. Con una sonrisa se retiró las babas de la cara y acarició las orejas de su perrita. Ni siquiera ella pensaba dejarla dormir. Frotándose los ojos se incorporó y se miró al espejo. Oh, estaba horrible. Se aseó y puso el kimono de entrenamiento, hoy era el día en que iría al Dojo Maekawa para conocer a esos muchachos, esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Se sentó en la mesa y medio dormida se sirvió un poco de desayuno, otra vez sentía el estómago revuelto. Nada más oler el aroma que desprendía el arroz la bilis subió a su garganta. Se tapó la boca y corrió hacia el baño.

Kenshin frunció el ceño preocupado y siguió a su esposa. Otra vez estaba vomitando. Eso no era normal. Mojó en el cubo de agua una toalla y la pasó por la nuca de la pelinegra esperando que éso la aliviase, ella alzó una mano.

—Kenshin no mires...

—No seas tonta, Kaoru. Tengo que estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Kaoru se sentó en el suelo y pasó la toalla húmeda por su rostro. Se encontraba muy mareada, pero tenía que ir al dojo Maekawa ya que era su única oportunidad. Con ayuda de su esposo consiguió levantarse del suelo.

—Kaoru, vamos a ir a ver al doctor Genzai.

—Pero Kenshin, hoy tengo que...

—Mandaré a Yahiko a que vaya, él puede mostrar la técnica perfectamente. Ya van dos días que vomitas, quizás él pueda mandarte algo para el malestar.

No tenía caso discutir con él. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien lo sacase de sus treces y más si se trataba de su salud. Tampoco podía recriminarle, ella era igual cuando se trataba de él. Se echó agua en la cara varias veces intentando aliviar el mareo y quitar el color amarillento de su rostro. Probablemente era un simple virus, eso le pasaba por comer tanto pero no podía remediarlo, el tener a un cocinero de esas características en casa sólo avivaba sus ganas de comer, además hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía que tener nutrientes.

La consulta del doctor Genzai estaba a rebosar, como se notaba que Megumi se había marchado meses atrás y todo el trabajo recaía en él, por lo que le había dicho la anterior vez que el doctor vino al Dojo estaba buscando un sustituto, pero era difícil encontrar a alguien con las habilidades de Megumi.

Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, las nauseas habían pasado y los mareos, y ahora le estaba entrando hambre. Esperó pacientemente su turno, si le decía a Kenshin que se quería ir porque estaba mejor él no le iba a hacer ni caso y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo al día siguiente, mejor era que el doctor Genzai le mandase algo para cortar los vómitos.

—Así que estas semanas te has notado muy cansada.

—Sí, y estos últimos días me duele mucho la barriga y he vomitado. La señora Kinomoto dice que hay un virus por ahí que ataca al estómago, ¿podría mandarme algo para el dolor?.

El doctor Genzai se puso bien las gafas.

—Kaoru, ¿cuándo manchaste por última vez?.

—¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender a que se refería. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?.

—El periodo, querida. ¿Cuándo te vino la última vez?.

Las mejillas de Kaoru ardían, miró de reojo a su esposo, y luego fijó de nuevo la mirada en el doctor Genzai. No podía creer que le estuviera preguntando algo tan íntimo.

—Pu-pues...el mes pasado... - se esforzó por recordar, era muy despistada para llevar el control sobre su menstruación —. ¡Oh! —lo miró con preocupación—. Debería haberme venido hace dos semanas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

Él sonrió y las arrugas bajo sus ojos se hicieron más notorias. Agarró con una mano la de Kaoru y con la otra la de Kenshin, dándoles un apretón cariñoso.

—Felicidades. Vais a ser padres.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con mi musa últimamente hahaha.

Como siempre, os agradezco mucho por vuestros review a:**serena tsukino chiba, Galatea.28, Kaory1, Christine-Core, Nara Taisho de Son, AngieKurosaki-RK, Shitami-chan-Onne-sama.**

¿Os ha gustado este capi?^^


End file.
